An Unbreakable Bond
by AusilinAzure
Summary: "Was it payback? Or was it real? Dekka?" My eyes bore into hers as she remains nonchalant. "I thought so", I say bitterly, the gnawing feeling in my stomach increasing. I thought it was true. But since when can anything good exist in the FAYZ?
1. Chapter 1

**_I_****own nothing. please dont sue**

_Chapter 1_

_Edilio's POV_

I cant belive Roger would do such a thing.

I thought we had something.

Something real.

But no. I was a stepping stone, for him to go from me to Jack. I should have seen through this façade he created. That manipulative –

I stop myself, then sigh, causing a misty breath to form in the cold wind. I kick a metal screw, watching it roll and hit the sunlight with a sparkle. Looking up, I see the black claws reaching up the side of the dome.

"Hey, Edilio, where were you, babe? I was looking all over for you." I knew who it was. Who else would call me 'babe'? Heart rate quickening, I ask the only question that plauges my mind.

"Have you got anything with Jack?" I say, bluntly.

Roger coughs and splutters, then starts to laugh it off, as if it were a joke. Then he sees the serious look that masks my face. "What are you on? When have I ever shown any type of intrest for Jack?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, more curios than angry.

"Brianna said-"

"What? What does Brianna say? She's been trying to split us from the beginning, don't you see-"

Blaming Brianna? How low can you go? So I decide to cut through his monolouge. "Roger, what are you on? Brianna wouldn't try to split us, she's a friend."

"What the hell, Edilio? You know, maybe you're the one who _wants_ to belive that I have something with Jack. Is this your way of trying to dump me?" He pauses, taking a deep breath.

I don't want to _belive_ anything. What the hell is Rodger even on about?

He starts off, slowly, almost as if whispering to a small, scared child. "Listen, Edilio. I like you. And I thought you liked me, too. But a relationship is based in trust, and I'm not seeing it. You're doubting me, and I don't want that. So… I think we should just cool down for a while. Ok?" He waits for an answer, but when there is none forthcoming, he turns on his heel and leaves.

What the hell have I done? I tried to… to what? What did I want to accomplish? And why was I so _stupid_ as to belive Brianna over Roger? Yet again, I sigh, walking back down to the docks where the boats are tied down. The sails are closed so they don't catch the wind.

_Dekka's POV_

I wake up to the sound of harsh and insulting words above deck. Whoop-de-do. Since when does anything go well in the FAYZ? I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stand up. Looking in the mirror, I deem myself presentable. Its not like anyone in the FAYZ even worries like looks anymore. Unless you're trying to impress someone. At that thought, I run a brush through my hair. Don't want Brianna to see me with bed-head, now, do we?

I reach for the door handle, just about to turn it, when I realise the voices. Edilio and the Artiful Roger. How do they know each other? I thought they were just… friends. Guess I was wrong.

I press my ear to the door, then feel realy bad about it. I mean, Edilio wouldn't do that to me, would he? Whereas Rodger… well, I don't know him well enough to say that. I take this as a reasnoble excuse to  
eavsedrop. I mean, if they wanted it to be private, they could talk somewhere else, right?

"… a relationship is based on trust…" wait, _what?!_ A relationship? Do they mean friends, or more? But then… since when have Roger and Edilio been going out? I pull myself back to my senses when I hear footstep heading towards the rickety door.

_ I was not listening to that conversation, _I think. _Not listening…_

Grabbing the hair brush, I pull it through my hair, even though it has already been de-knotted. I hear a sharp knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath and regaining my composture, I say, "come in!"

Edilio pokes his head around the door. "Hey, just wanted to say your on night shift with me tonight. The guard who was supposed to be on shift got ill."

I nod. "Right. Thanks Edilio."

**good? bad? please, review! (bear in ming this is my first fanfic... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Dekka and Edilio in a conversation (i 3 Edilio!)**

**i own nothing.**

_Chapter 2_

_Dekka's POV_

I saw Roger earlier today, on the walk to town, and he was seething. I guess it was because of his and Edilio's previous conversation. I reckon that means they've broken up. Not that it matters to me. Not that it _should_ matter to me.

I walk to town to trade for some food, fish preferabley. Before the FAYZ, I hated fish, hate the way they smelt, the way they looked at me from the plate, their eyes lifeless, but right now I would do anything for a good fish steak. Although Sam trades with Albert, the fish is always fresh and plenty.

I guess that's the good side of having Coke and Nutlella.

Reaching the fish mongers, I see a large crowd hoarding infront of Sam's 'office'. I push my way through, ready to separate a fight or whatever.

That's all a freak is needed for nowadays. Keeping you safe.

...

_Edilio's POV_

"Did Sam finally come out?" I ask.

"Yeah". Dekka kicks a lump of dirt, watching it crumble.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dekka shrugs. "He's tired. Wants his girlfriend back. Doesn't like being mayor, either. I reckon he just needs a breather."

"But really. Locking himself in his office? And how did anyone even notice?"

"Dunno," Dekka says, shrugging.

In the silence, my mind wander to other duties, like fixing the leaks in numerous boats.

We're both patrolling through the winding streets, watching out for anything irregular. Her hair gets caught in the moonlight, her tight, springy curls dancing in the wind. How much I long to brush my fingers through-

_Stop it, Edilio_, I tell myself. _What are you thinking? Why would Dekka want to remain in YOUR company?_

I'm pulled away from my string of thoughts by Dekka poking my shoulder.

"You alright?"One of her eyebrows are raised slightly. I realise I must have been staring.

I nod, gulping when I remember what happened this morning, disgusted by the way I would _consider_ anyone else so soon. Wait... _am_ I considering Dekka?

"I heard 'bout you and Rodger", she says expressionlessly, focusing on the street ahead.

My eyes widen. "How?" How could it have gone around? No-one even knew about me and Roger-

She turns to look at me apologetically. "I overheard you. You sorta woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry about that", I say, my voice void of emotion.

She shakes her head, her curls bouncing and flying around her face. My heart clenches at the sight, but I have no clue as to _why_. I ignore the feeling as Dekka continues.

"Nah. I never knew that there was someone like me in the FAYZ".

_Someone like me._ What is that supposed to mean? Someone gay, like her? Or someone broken, rejected, disguarded, like her? The phrase replays itself in my head, over and over, like a stuck record and I long to know the answer to her question, but don't want to ask it.

We walk in an awkward silence, mainly due to the lack of ability Dekka has in holding a conversation.

"So, how is it?" I finally puzzle out.

"What?" she asks, not even looking up to my face.

I wait for a moment, thinking about how to phrase my answer. "Everyone knowing about you being-"

"Lesbian?" she says, ending my sentence. I steal a sidewards glance at her, her brown eyes shimmering in the light of the Sammy Suns, giving them a slight golden sheen. Her lips look a rosey pink on her chesnut skin. I suddenly come aware of our close proximity, and take a slight step back, walking in her wake.

"Well, its sorta hard. I mean, everyone's already calling me a freak and a moof, and ontop of that I'm a dyke and a lesbo. But, after a while, you learn to live with it. Other people don't _understand_ that that's what I am."

"Oh." I say, giving the only answer I can muster.

"Snobs like Astrid look down on you. Pity you, even" she says.

I nod. I have noticed Astrid sending some worrying looks Dekkas way, but never considered that it was because Dekka liked girls.

Looking at her small yet muscular frame, I think, _why doesn't Dekka like guys?_ I mean, she's good looking enough to be with someone. Oh, who am I kidding? If I was straight, I would be head-over-heels for her. And seeing as Lana, who has a bitter personality, can get someone, Dekka obviously can.

**so... what did you think? good? bad? i promise, the chapters will get longer and better if someone reviewed... *hint, hint***

**love, Mizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! another chapter! whoop-whoop!**

**i own nothing apart from the storyline**

_Dekka's POV_

After our long trek to get the missles, Sam getting annoyed because one was missing_ and_ that rest booby trapped, we headed back to the docks. Of course, Sam suspected Caine.

Yeah, even though Sam is one of my best friends, I reckon he _wants_ Caine to have nicked the missle, for more drama in our lives.

The drama that I could do without.

When I get back, I see Astrid. Whoop-de-do! My day just got even better!

I nod towards her quickly, and shuffle back to my cabin. I manage to get a wink of sleep before someone is shaking me awake.

"Gerroff me", I mumble, holding the blanket tighter. I hear a muffled laugh, which then subdues.

"Dekka", the voice says, "_Dekka"_.

"What", I snap angrily, pushing the covers off and coming nose-to-nose with Roger.

How awkward.

"We gotta go", he says tiredly. "Sam wants us to measure the stain".

"How?!", I snap, "couldn't we have done it later? _After_ sleep?" I suggest.

He ignores my comment and explains how we are going to measure the stain. Something about creating 2 foot long bits of wood, taking pictures and noting the progression of the black mark up the side of the FAYZ wall.

"So why do you need me?"

He shrugs, walking ahead of me. I jog slightly, to catch up with him. He seems in a hurry, either that or he has something on his mind.

I prod his shoulder. "Slow down!" I say.

Ignoring me, he strides across the creaky wooden floorboards. Not going to listen to me, are we, Roger? Well, then, _I'm_ not going to listen to you.

Facing my palms downwards, I use my powers to defy gravity. Roger is in the radis of fire, so he goes flying up, too.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" he bellows, helplessley trying to find a way to get out of my grasp, but with no avail.

"What's wrong with _you_, Roger?" I say, voice void of emotion. I look down and see some people crowding to see this 'fight'.

I sigh, letting gravity resume, and hop on the ground. Roger, who has less practice at balancing afterbeing about 20 meters in the sky, collapses, his knees buckling under him. Of course, I didn't use my full power to have us flying in the sky. He looks sort of… pitiful, lying there. I ignore him and push my way through the crowd that has accumilated around us.

…

"You didn't have to gravitise him!", Sam shouts using his hands to try and illistrate me using my power. In any other situation, it would be _hilarious_, from the way that Sam's hands are everywhere, down to his enraged expression.

"He wasn't listening. He wasn't telling me straight what you wanted me for. I don't know why it matters, though", I say, indiffrent. Edilio's watching, trying to keep his lips straight. After a few attermpts, he gives up, and breaks into a wide smile.

Roger looking between us, venomous, and I puzzle out, asking, "whats up with you? I mean, I get that you and Edilio aren' the best of buds since you broke up, bu-"

"Wait, _what?"_, Sam says, freaking out. Roger's still got a pissed look on his face whilst Edilio's grimancing.

"You didn't tell him?", I say, mainly addressing Edilio. He shakes his head, and looks to the ground.

Wait a go, Sam. Making Edilio feel bad just because he's different.

Like me.

We're all silent for a while, until Edilio breaks the tension. "Lets just go measure the stain, right? Forget all this happened?" we all agree, but I can't fail to notice how Roger is staring daggers to Edilio, who's blatantly ignoring it.

**yeah, i get it.**

**waffle.**

**nothing much happened, but i needed to write Roger's thoughts to Edilio... why was he so angry with him... try to guess and tell(pm/review) me your ideas!**

**thankyou for the lovley reviews that inspired me to update fast! keep 'em coming!**

**love, mizzymarshmallow**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Rodger's POV_

I go to wake Dekka, much to my dislike, once Sam tells me what's going on. We need to measure the stain, but I still don't get why Dekka has to be there. I remain expressionless, but inside am raging as to _why_ the bitch has to come with us.

The thief that stole _my _Edilio from my grasp. I told Edilio that we needed a 'break', and I thought that meant we were going to get back together after a while.

I guess I was wrong.

It's _so_ obvious. Almost as if Edilio isn't even trying to hide anything. The way he _looks_ at her, the way he _acts_ around her, gives it away instantly.

Him and Dekka might not have anything together, but he sure acts like he wants to be with her.

I reach the boat which Dekka lives in. A wave of nostligia hits me: memories, bits and pieces of me, Edilio, the fight which never should have happened.

Before meeting Edilio, I never thought about love, relationships, and always thought they were far-fetched.

Now I can't stop thinking about mine.

My ex. Oh, how I wish we were _together_, like we always promised each other we would be.

Now, I have to wake Dekka, who 'fancies' the girl who tore us apart. Oh, yeah, not to mention Edilio _likes_her.

_Don't worry, Roger, _I think. _Edilio hasn't admitted anything. It is probably a little crush. Nothing serious. I can tear them apart, and then Edilio will be running to _me_ for comfort. _

I smile at the thought of me and Edilio back together and start my mission.

I reach the door of the cabin, and knock on it.

Nothing.

I knock harder, but am given the same reply. Sighing, I open the door and let myself in.

It is symmetrical to all the other cabins, so I quickly locate the bed. Curled in the blankets lays Dekka. Her dark, tight curls are wildly mussed as she is laying face-down on the bed. I shake her, I saying her name.

"Dekka", I say, loudly. "Dekka".

"Gerrof me", she mumbles into the pillows, wrapping herself tighter into the blankets. I laugh evilly, repeating her name. Angrily, she pulls the blanket off, coming nose-to-nose with me. She looks shocked, then pulls back.

"We gotta go", I say, faking tiredness so Dekka wouldn't see my smile. "Sam wants us to measure the stain".

"How?!", she snaps, "couldn't we have done it later? _After_ sleep?" she says, clearly pissed.

I smirk, ignoring her comment, and continue to explain _how_.

Really, she's stupid. I don't know what goes on in Edilio's mind. I guess, after me, his _standards _fell, which leads us to this crisis we call 'Dekka'.

Lord, save us.

"So why do you need me?" she says, expression the same. I shrug, seriously _not_ knowing the answer, as I myself would prefer to do this _without_Dekka, rather than _with_ her.

She continues to question me, which is starting to get on my nerves, but I refuse to answer her. If she blows a fuse, or has a tantrum, or starts af fight, or _anything_, then I would have won. I would show Edilio Dekka's true colours, so he would have no _choice_ than to be with _me._

I smile at the thought. God, I miss Edilio so hard.

I get so entranced in my daydream, I manage to block out Dekka's constant wining.

Suddenly, I get propelled metres into the air, "what the hell is _wrong_ with you!", I shout, going higher and higher.

I start to feel queasy.

"What's wrong with _you_, Roger?", she says. I manage to gain eye contact, and I can see the fire raging behind them. I am aware of a crowd gathering below us: I need to make this look like Dekka's fault. Which it _is_, anyway: she's the one over reacting, not me!

She notes the crowd below us, and, with a sigh, lets gravity resume. This sends me plummeting to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

A young boy helps me to my feet whilst I brush the dust off my clothes.

….

_Sam's POV_

Dekka _really_ can't walk _anywhere _without getting into trouble. Roger was supposed to get her, but instead he just managed to piss ger off. Edilio's standing in the corner, blatantly smirking.

Oh, yeah, and I just found out he's gay.

"Wait, _what?!_", I shout, but Roger, Edilio and Dekka aren't listening to me: they're stuck in their own conversation. Edilio looks down at the ground, and I instantly regret saying anything.

Dekka looks at me, disgusted, whilst I try to fit the pieces together.

Edilio - why was he embarrassed? Surely he should be proud of what he is?

And Dekka? Why was - _is_ she so protective of Edilio? They're just friends, but I think that there's more than what meets the eye. If Dekka is correct – which it seems like she is – there is no other reason Roger would try and drive her up the wall. It's all out of _jealousy_. Because Dekka's doing this, being friendly and protective, she's making Edilio think that he has a chance.

Which he doesn't.

But… it seems like Dekka doesn't like Edilio. Blindly, Edilio is just her 'friend', but just about _anyone_ would be able to tell that there is something going on there.

So Dekka is also blind to this fact. But doesn't this poor boy know that him and Dekka are never going to happen? Soon enough, as he _is _a hormonal boy, he'll start looking at her differently.

And I just can't watch Edilio having his heart broken. I need to talk to him.

**hey! i've decided i'm goign to try and update by every wednesday, meaning i could also do so before! yay!**

**please, please, PLEASE, review, they make me feel happy cous if i don't get any reviews i might just stop the story.**

**cous that obviously means no-ones reading it. not to be harsh.**

**love you all! MizzyMarshmallow**


	5. Chapter 5

**i own nothing.**

_Chapter 5_

_Sam's POV_

Later that day, I went to talk to Edilio, as I had vowed myself to do so.

I can't stand by and watch my best friend to get hurt. Even if it _is_ by my other best friend. Its not that Dekka's cruel. She's just blunt. And... I wouldn't put her down as a heart breaker, but her and Edilio would never work out. Anyone would be able to see that. Complete opposites.

Edilio. The hard working, kind, reliable Mayor.

Dekka. The adventure seeking teen who likes to be aggressive towards enemys.

Do you see the difference?

Arriving at Edilio's boat, I walk through, then stand there awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh, hey there, Sam", I hear from my left, jumping out of my skin. I hear Edilio's deep Mexican (or spanish?) voice break out into peals laughter.

"Seriously, you need to chill, mate", he says, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" I grunted, trying to keep the amused gleam out of my eye, but failing miserebly. "I have something _serious _to tell you", I say jokingly.

He nods, motioning for me to continue, still grining.

Now the hard part.

How do I ask Edilio if he likes Dekka? Especially since this is just a guess – I could be completley wrong and look like a fool, or I could be right and just hurt his feelings by telling him the harsh truth, the reality of the situatiion. But wouldn't it be better to know _now_ rather than later? To have your heart broken before assuming that there's a possiblity that you have a chance.

That chance which Edilio evidently doesn't have

"Sam?" Edilio says, waving his hand infront of my face. "Still with us?" he looks worried about what I'm going to say.

"Just say whatever you have to", he says, pessimistic_. Quick mood change,_ I note.

"Urm…", I say, scraching the back of my neck, nervous. I avoid his eyes when I say,

"Do you like Dekka?"

_Edilio's POV_

_"Do you like Dekka?"_

What sort of question is that? I laugh, put at ease.

"I thought it was something serious, Sam", I say, laughing. "Of course I like Dekka". He looks paniced, and I realise what it must sound like. "She's a really good friend", I finish, unsure of what Sam ment. And anyway, so what if I liked Dekka? Why would It matter to Sam? He looks so much at ease one I told him I didn't, but why?

"Why does it matter if I do?"

His forehead is creased when he says, "she…"

I rasie an eyebrow expectanly.

He takes a deep breath and continues.

"I mean, Dekka is _Dekka_, and she's amazing and all, but if you and her went out… it wouldn't work".

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…" he starts, "she wouldn't care for your feelings. She'd disguard you when she got bored or-"

I wave a hand, "I get that, but why did you suddenly come here to tell me this?"

He looks around awkwardly and shifts in his seat.

"I dunno".

I can see that he's lieing, but I let it slide.

"Ok", I say calmly. We both sit there for a while in a weird silence, before he stands.

"I've got to go". He says nonchalanly.

I nod, and he moves towards the door.

"Remember what I said", is his last comment, then he departs.

I sit there for a long time, contemplating what Sam said. Do I like Dekka? Is Dekka a heart breaker? Is she even my type? Do I make it obvious, seeing as Sam came here to ask me-

Do I make _what_ obvious? I think to myself. Then, the realisation washes over me.

_I love Dekka Talent._

**please review! i get that it's short, but please, reviews make me want to write more!**

**MizzyMarshmallow ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Dekka's POV_

Astrid has gone to deliver Sam's message to Caine after Mohammed wimped out.

Why does Astrid always have to play hero?

And now Sam's debating whether or not to send Brianna after her. But _why?_ I love Brianna, and I'm not going to let him send the girl I love into any trouble.

Especially since only a small oval of light is left, the rest of the dome consumed by the black shadow that now engulfus all. When I look up at it, I sigh, depressed. I know – for sure – that some fighting is going to take place. I can feel it in my blood.

I swear, I have a sixth sense for anything violent.

Awsome!

"But Astrid is _gone_", Sam says, exasperated. "And the person who can get her back fastest is in that room and you won't let me-"

"So you _suggest_ that we send the girl _I_ love after the girl _you_ love? How is that any fa-"

"_Stop it_". A calm, forceful voice speaks from behind me. It sends chills of displeasure down my spine, my nose wrinkling in distaste.

It's Edilio.

"Why do you always have to get your personal lives involved?", he says, reasoning from behind me. I raise my eyebrows, about to object, when he cuts me off, looking right at Sam.

Of course, he's talking to Sam right now. He's reasoning with _him_, because whatever Sammy says, goes.

"Listen, I don't care about what you do with her in your free time-", Edilio starts, cut off by Sam's sputtering.

"What are you _talking _about?" he asks.

"Don't play innocent, Sam. You guys were quite loud", is all he says.

I think all of us got what he ment, Sam's blush only confurming what Edilio said.

I groan. "Is that why you kept Roger a secret?", I ask, changing the topic. I try to look him in the eye, but he's blatantly avoiding my gaze.

He nods.

"Listen, why you guys have been bickering over Astrid and Brianna, Diana has _gone-_", he says. Sam's mouth opens and closes, as if he were about to say something but couldn't find the words to do so.

"-And Drake has been sighted. Can you two put them together?", he says patronisingly, (thankfully, he's mainly talking to Sam).

But still, I never knew Edilio to be the patronising type. I reckon that he is _really_ pissed. And it's not like Edilio to ever be pissed at anyone, so this must be pretty bad.

"Wait", Sam says, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Crap! That means that Astrid is walking _straight_ into Drake!", he starts to pull at his hair like an old mad man, trying to run away from his problems, but Edilio stops him.

"We can get them back, you know. We just need our best fighters on the job", he says, and for the first time, he looks me in the eye.

And I can see that fire blazing behind his hazel orbs. Un-tameable. Raging. And behind that all, lust. Just a hint of lust.

And that's what scares me most.

_Edilio's POV_

I look straight at Dekka. All to soon, she breaks her gaze away from me.

"Fighters?", Sam says, oblivious.

I nod. "But not you Sam,-" he starts to get really pissed.

"Listen. There is a time for fighting. And a time for not. If you go not, along with the light, the darkness will cause havok. Sam, these people need you. As a leader. As a source of light. As someone to follow".

Begrugingly, he nods.

Mission accomplished.

_Dekka's POV_

And just like that, all the lights went out in the FAYZ.

Everyone was blind, running around in sheer panic, bumping into one another, falling over and being crushed under the masses of people running in every direction.

I can see Edilio and Sam having and argument from the lights of one of the Sammy Suns, but their words are unclear. For a second, Edilio's hazel eyes meet mine, and then they flash back to Sam. Ever since patrolling with him, I talked to him more often than usual, but that was before Lana mentioned something to me. Then came the ignoring stage.

_FLASHBACK_

_She looks at me, as if debating to tell me something. Finally, my curiousity wins out, along with the fact that she's sorta creeping me out with her glaring._

_"What?" I snap._

_She looks at me, then smiles. Lana? Smile? She must note the confusion on my face before she says,"You know, I think everyone – including you – were wrong about you liking Brianna"._

_"What?" I repeat, more confused than before._

_"I've seen the way he looks and acts around you, Dekka. Honestley, you're blind for not noticing". Then, if possible, her smile widens._

_"Who acts like what around me?" I ask. I want to hear who she's talking about so I can beat this dude up. Also, her words aren't making sense, as she's talking in circles._

_"Edilio", she whispers._

_Then, I get what she means. She thinks Edilio _likes_ me. Fat chance, Lana. Edilio dosen't have time for me. He's too busy doing mayor-y thing .That,and he's gay. How could Lana _suggest_ that? But… is he gay anymore? I remember his all too frequent glances at me. In… a friendly way?_

_I walk out. I guess I was mainly afraid that she _might_ have been right. I've noticed him looking at me, then, as if realising what he was doing, and turning aroud to talk to start a conversation with somone. But that doesn't _mean _anything… right?_

….

Someone knocks the wind out of me and I fall backwards, pulling me out of me thought process. I become very pissed at this.

I push myself up, shoving the jerk that fell over me, which is quite impossible seeing as I was standing up, and looking to Sam for advice.

OK, he's freaking out. Maybe I should be telling him what to do.

I face my palms towards the ground, and try to focus, which is hard in all this hustle and busle. I turn gravity off from beneath me so I don't have to worry all the shit that's happening around me.

I'm floating, almost _flying_, and I can see anyone standing near a Sammy Sun. But no-one can see me, nor are they bothered to, seeing as they are too preoccupied. I can see Edilio from below, taking charge of everything – like always. And there's Sam. He's starting to do some sort of victory speech, so I decide to let gravity resume and see what he's talking about.

Unfortunatley, he starts walking off. Fortunatley, he's walking in my direction.

**ok, so Dekka knows about Edilio... what will happen next? i gave you guys an extra long chapter this week, and it took me ages... so, review? please? i've only got 2... but thanks to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed! it means alot to me!**

**Mizzy**

**Ps- i'm going to get a picture for the story soon! yay! love you all xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! whoop-whoop! note the minor swearing!**

_Chapter 7_

_Dekka's POV_

Finally, after Edilio dictating all of us, I'm stuck with Brianna and Jack. I don't mind the Brianna side of things, but things imbetween us have been awkward recentley, or, rather, ever since I told her I liked her. She doesn't say anything, but I can tell that she doesn't particularly want to be with me, either.

I thought it was going to be romantcally slushy in this group, with Jack and Brianna together – I mean, they'd probably be giving each other their last goodbyes or something if I wasn't here. But, as I find out in about the first five minutes of our trek, things are… weird between Jack and Brianna.

They won't communicate. They won't look each other in the eye. They won't touch eachother. They remain at least a foot apart, in all circustances.

We walk in silence. No one can see ahead of themselves, so we're walking furtivley. Finally, me being my clumsy self, I trip over a rock and face-plant into the grave ahead of me. Jack helps me up – I can tell it's him from the weird shuffling he always makes, and that's when Brianna loses it.

"We're not going anywhere!" she shouts. "We're going really _slow_ and we'll never be able to catch up with Drake with Miss Clumsy over there", she says, pointing over to me angrily. The Sammy Sun perced on my shoulder showed every detail of movement.

"What the fuck?!" I shout, showing Brianna my bitch side. Why did I even used to like this ass hole?

The Jack intervines. "Listen. I'll go up ahead and get Diana back. Either that, or I'll be able to stall Drake until you two arrive". He doesn't even wait for our answer, before galloping into the dark distance. That leaves me and Brianna.

We jog in silence, hurredly after Jack. I metally thank the dark dome, because that means that we don't have to cover our tracks and we have the element of surprise when we catch up with Drake.

"You know", Brianna pipes up, "I always thought we were friends. Even now, when you like me, I still think that we are friends. Right?" I nod, too strung in my thoughts to do say anything else.

"No – we were always more than friends. Badass sisters." I nod, smiling at her. At least now that I've been rejected by Brianna, I know that there is no point in liking her anymore. And surprisingly enough, it doesn't hurt, this 'moving on' buisness. I don't even feel a twinge or regret, or sadness. I don't feel that I've lost something – actually, it feels like a massive weight has been taken off my shoulders.

"Good," she says, increasing her jog slightly. "'Cous I like someone else now, and I don't want it to be weird imbetween you two, 'cous you're quite close. Actually, I don't want it to be even more awkward between us two."

"Who do you like now?" I ask, oblivious.

"Edilio."

…

After a lond, awkward silence, Brianna decides to say, "lets run. We'll get there quicker", Brianna says, increasing he brisk jog into a Brianna – speed run. I start to shout after her, but she's gone with the wind.

Selfish bitch. Too busy with the action. Why did I even like her in the first place?

I continue jogging. No point in trying, because I would never be able to catch up with Brianna anyways. I let my mind wander.

Why did it feel so weird when Brianna said that she liked Edilio? Should I care should I just let her like Edilio? But, the feeling… was nothing that I'd felt before. I wanted to rip Brianna's head off, to punch her and scream out to the world, because the feeling was so agonisingly painful, it took the wind out of me. It made me want to stop where I was, give up, and curl into a ball.

I blame my territorial side. Edilio's, like, been my big brother since the FAYZ, and I must be pissed that the person that I've been sharing my secrets with may go out with the girl I used to fancy. That's not weird right? I'm not jelous of Edilio, am I, for 'stealing' the girl I used to like? Nah. And, even if I am, I can't say anything to him.

I was so stuck in my thoughs, that I didn't even realise that I had stopped after seeing a large lump infront of me. I fumble in the darkness, and easily notice it's Jack, after realising the glasses and the wacky hairdo he always has. I can feel the wet, sticky liquid on my fingers, and move my hand to my nose.

Blood. Jack's bleeding from his neck.

**Sorry for the late update! i would start the list of excuses, but i doubt that anyone wants to hear them.**

**tell me if you have any ideas for what could happen into the future of this story for me to encoprate!**

**PS - please read my other story, Letters to Sam!**

**love, MizzyM**


	8. Chapter 8

hey there! remember me? Mizzy? just to say-im soooo sorry i haven't updated recently! i hope to update this weekend, but i've got so many story ideas that i just need to get on paper, and have started to write lots of other fanfictions, some of which are not online yet...

well, i guess i'll just stop with the excuses...

the real reason i am posting this is that i plan to change my name, which right now is MizzyMarshmallow, to AusilinAzure.

many thanks, and sorry for all those who thought this was an update!

and... btw... does any1 even read this story?


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

_Edilio's POV_

The Darkness has taken over, by taking away our light. All of us may as well give up now, seeing as there is no hope left.

Without the light, there is no hope that the people will stay sane.

No hope we can win this fight.

No hope for freedom.

No hope that Dekka will ever come back.

No hope that I would be able to tell her… what I've wanted to tell her.

I knew that we'd never be able to win against the dome. We should have given up from the start.

But, then, from the darkness, I see a light. That light you see at the end of the never ending tunnel, telling you that things will get better soon.

I see Dekka, the Sammy Sun still perched on her shoulder, carrying a bloody Jack.

_Dekka's POV_

I stumble, the weight of Jack far too much to hold after having such less food and energy, but will myself to carry on. I must be close to Perdido Beach, or the Lake, because I've been walking for so long now.

Suddenly, I think I hear the sound of a human chattering.

Must be another hallucination.

The Sammy Sun on my shoulder is both a blessing and a curse – I can see, but that makes me a target, as I'm the only source of light for miles around. I just hope that I don't run into some people looking for a way home, that would just be annoying. They would stick to me for the light I supply. But, then, at least someone may help me carrying Jack. Or I'd have some company – someone to talk to, because even though I'm usually against human interaction or conversation, I would kill for someone to help me take my mind off Jack.

The weight of me and forces my heels to sink into the dry mud. Before, I was trying to use my power to hover Jack ahead of me, but that just wasted too much energy. And, even though Jack is as weedy as ever, after carrying him around for about three hours, even I can get tired. Right now, I would like nothing more than to just give up. What hope do we have left? Jack's nearly dead, if not dead already. If I continue to walk, I'd probably walk right to the cyotoes, who'd rip us up to shreads.

But, no, I don't continue for myself. I continue, because Jack's valiant action nearly caused him his life. He tried his best, and Brianna just left us both to die. If she had stayed with me, or found Jack herself, she could have ran back to the lake, and… well, what could they have done? Nothing. It's so dark, if Sam was stupid enough to send people after me or Jack, they would all get lost. Die of cyotoes and Drake, starvation, or kill themselves.

Something that I'm pretty close to doing myself.

Ok, I never really took myself as the suicidal type – I try to fight for what's right, and that's just about it.

The constant crunching of gravel fills my ears.

_Chill, Dekka, _my conscience says. _No need to be scared_.

_What, so now you're having a conversation with yourself?_ The other part of my head says.

_No. It's called encoragement, stupid._

_Well that's kinda mean. Whats the point in encoraging when there's no reason left to go on?_

_Well there obviously is, otherwise Dekka would have stopped walking by now._

_No, she wants to get Jack home._

_You really are stupid, aren't you? Jacks probably dead._

_Don't say that. He has a 66% chance of living._

_Now you're just pulling things out of your ass. Jack got cut in the neck and left on the floor, for who knows how long. And lovely Dekka, there – she's been carrying him forever. So, he's probably dead._

_I don't believe you. Jaclk wouldn't die. He's Mr Muscles, remember._

_Mr Muscles. Not Mr-Has-Plenty-Of-Blood-And-An-Extra-Live-Jjust-Incase-He-Dies._

_Well, we never know that, now, do we?_

My head's right. Jack's dead, I'm as good as dead.

_But not dead just yet, Dekka. Not dead just yet. Maybe Jack is. But, girl, you definatley are NOT._

And, that small encoragement is enough for me to move forwards. And carry on moving forwards.

_Edilio's POV_

She looks tired. Her legs buckle beneath her, arms still cradling Jack. Blood, everywhere, from Dekka, or Jack, I'm not sure. I can't tell. There's so much, it could be from both of them. But they're so far away. The only reason I can tell her apart from the mass of dark, black night is from the Sammy Sun, lighting her path. I long to reach for her. But I have to stay here. If I went, what would happen to Sam? I need to set an example. I told Sam to leave Astrid to fend for herself, and now, I have to pay the price and let Dekka fend for herself.

From beside me, Sam elbows me in the ribs. "Go on. Get her".

I shake my head. "You had to leave Astrid".

"But I didn't know where she was. Different circumstances, Edilio, different circumstances".

I look between Sam and the helpless Dekka, collapsed on the floor. She tries to reach for Jack again, but her usually strong arms can't obey her anymore.

Without a seconds delay, I run for her.

**ok-i'll openly admit now, nothing much happened in this chapter, but here you go anyway. i was still pretty pleased about how it turned out, if i say so myself :D**

**sorry about the last update. i know i should have written it at the end of a chappie... but there you go. i was honestly thinking that no-one read this and that i was just wasting my time, so please, people, every now and again, can you just do a little review, so i know that i have a reader out there? even if it is just a smiley :)**

**love you all, my fabulously amazing readers (and hopefully, reviewers!)**

**Ausilin**


	10. Chapter 10

_Edilio's POV_

I haul Jack's body onto my shoulder and carry Dekka in my free arm. I can feel her breath tickle my shoulder, but even more scarily, I can hardly feel Jack's usual steady breathing. My mind lingers on the idea that I'm carrying him, so I can't check his pulse. But I can tell that something is wrong. I don't need to ask Dekka. Just one look at how she was hopelessly carrying Jack tells me that the answer is almost certain, otherwise she'd be pulling him with more vigour rather than having the sudden urge to collapse. What's happened to Dekka? What _did_ happen to Jack? Who was he trying to brave against? And where's Brianna? Didn't the three think that it would be best to stay together, especially since there is no source of light, apart from what Dekka has on her shoulder?

How could Dekka be so irresponsible? She was the only person in the group with the chance to get out, yet she left Brianna to fend for herself. Isn't that called selfishness?

_cut her some slack_, my brain commands me, as I lay Jack on the creaky decking and sit Dekka in the watcher's chair. Jack lays there, blood splattered everywhere, all over my clothing, all over Dekka's clothing, leaving a clear trail. The Sammy Sun's shine oddly against the colour of the blood, making it seem redder and darker, giving it a sheen. My footprints are among the trail of blood, leaving a slight sticky sensation whenever I walk. People are tending to Jack's wounds, Roger ordering the operation.

I can't help but think that his chances of survival are slim.

Sam conjures another Sammy Sun above Jack's body. I gasp in sudden horror.

Deep cuts, savaging Jack's neck. You could see the pain caused by each cut by simply looking. Flesh hung, limply, amongst the strips of savaged skin which were drenched in blood. Sam's face held a pained expression, having been through the same experience as Jack, but not as severely.

No-one deserves this kind of pain.

_Sam's POV_

Sickened from looking, I notice the crowd which accumulated around Jack. Not good. Partly because Roger and his friends need the space to clean Jack up, partly because _we don't need this_. We don't need to show the kids what our enemy is capable of - they would run. Probably into Drake or Penny. This is just another thing to add to the whole 'blackout' situation.

"Give 'em air, guys," I say, nudging people back a few metres.

They resisted.

Frustrated, I groan. "Move out of the way."

Some did, but most remained transfixed to Jack. Among those is Edilio.

I nudge his shoulder, and he looks towards me. His hazel eyes say what words would be unable to describe.

_Give up. Give in. It is the end. All has failed. Everything. You can only fight for so long._

Should I trust the innocent hazel eyes? Should I just give up, now, and watch my whole world crumble around me?

But we've got so far. Everyone's still alive, in the dome, even through this blackout.

Even though I need Edilio so much right now, I decide to ignore him. I've lost Astrid, Jack, and I don't want to lose him, but there's not much more that I can do. If I want the rest of these kids to stay alive - which I do - then they need to get moving, back to the main decking.

I voice the words with a commanding air in my voice, and all the children, suddenly controlled by puppet masters, leave Jack to heal.

_Jack's POV_

Darkness. Pitch black. Them voices, speaking, echoing.

_Jack_, they say. _Jack. You can't run. Listen to me, Jack. Just sink into the darkness, Jack. Relax. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore. You'll be safe now, Jack._

And I so want to believe the voice. I want to sink into the dark void of nothingness to be out of this painful hell. The fight has been lost.

But has the war?

A fuzzy outline. Hazy lights. A short silhouette. A boy. Little Pete.

He claps, once, to grasp my attention. Then he leans over me, heat making the bloody flesh itch. A healing hand gets pressed over my neck, first hurting, then soothing.

His mouth opens, to speak.

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with school and tests recently, and I've been writing another fanfic on a different website which I got addicted to. I promise that I will never get you to wait for a chapter for that long again. I plan to start writing all of my fanfictions on this website again - at least, all my gone ones.**

**Ausilin xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dekka's POV_

In worry, everyone faces their attention towards Jack. But what about what did this to him? It couldn't've been human. That _thing_ which did this to him, why isn't anyone going after that? Are we just going to leave it rampaging after all of those people who may be stranded in Caine's land? We don't know what climate those people are in. Usually, we have a network of people to and fro Perdido Beach and _here. _But where is here? If anyone needs help, they wouldn't know.

And I could imagine hundreds of children migrating from Perdido, because Sam is the moof which has attained the light, something which I could easily foresee getting fought over, in such a small area with such little light.

Whatever's out there has the upper hand. It could easily tear the children apart - because we can't see. But if there are hundreds of children migrating from Perdido, how would we be able to tolerate them? We have no space, and minimal resources. We can hardly look after ourselves in this place, but what about another hundred kids which want to come and live here? What do we do for them?

The sticky blood stains by clothes and is wet in my hands. I can't see myself, but I know where the blood is as my clothes are sticking to me unnaturally. My hands waver uncomfortably by my sides as I gulp down the pools of saliva which is forming in my mouth.

_Roger's POV_

How do I explain to everyone Jack's situation if I don't know myself? He's alive - as in, he's breathing normally and he's stopped bleeding - but I don't think that he's going to last much longer if he doesn't wake up.

I'm not a doctor, so I could be wrong, but I just have a weird feeling. He's lost far too much blood to last much longer, and I can tell from the bleak shade of his pearly skin. He needs to wake up, smile at us all and say, 'it's ok,' for me to know that it's alright.

He must be in so much pain right now. The deep gashes trailing down his neck obviously were seeking the death of Jack, and we don't even know what did it. It was probably Drake, but I don't want Sam to get annoyed. I know that he hates remembering what happened between him and Whip Hand.

I grasp Jack's wrist and feel a faint pulse. _Not long left._

But there's nothing that I can say. I call a child and ask them to bring blankets, which I layer over Jack's body in an attempt to help him retain heat, and a mere impulse makes me consider taking Jack to a bed - but the movement would be too risky. Better to leave him here, where he's safe, rather than risk the struggle to move his immobile body.

I kneel by his side, knowing that in a simple toss of a coin, Jack could be gone. This is the tipping point. If Jack lives, he would add inspiration and passion to all of us fighters. He could help save us all.

But if he dies, he takes all of the sprits of those residing in Lake Tramonto with him.

_Edilio's POV_

I know Roger so well, that I can read his emotions easily.

He's trying to convince himself that Jack'll live, but has no hope himself. He's treating Jack in these crappy conditions, and tried to aid him due to sheer anxiety. No-one wants to see a death at this point in time. But there's no-one left to halt this. No upper force to save us now.

At least we're alike in one sense. We both think that it is the end.

_Dekka's POV_

They are all mourning Jack although his death has not yet occurred. It may be imminent, but that slight chance that he could live is what these people need to grasp onto.

C'mon, what was the chance that we would live through the FAYZ? Nil. The chance that we would be living in harmony with our neighbours? Nil. The chance that so many kids could even be alive in a dome-like surface with super powers? Nil. But it's all happened. So why is everyone giving up on Jack so easily?

Do they just want a reason to give up? Or do they truly care about Jack right now?

_Jack's POV_

Mouth open, he spoke as if he was the emperor of the land. My heavy limbs hang limply at my sides as I try to move out of my lying position. Leaning over me, he presses his fingers over my eyes.

_A pool of darkness. The Gaiaphage moves slowly, the silvery sheen of it's outer layer shimmering in the darkness. An oval of light hangs overhead, falling slowly to the Gaiaphage's resting place, like an autumn leaf falling to the ground. At least, it falls calmly compared the the writhing Gaiaphage which is trying to move out of it's grip._

_But where is the Gaiaphage to go? The dark tunnel only goes so far. The ignorant Gaiaphage never planned an escape route, never thought that it could be over powered by something as insignificant as _light.

_Still, the oval of light falls, until it touches the Gaiaphage._

_A monumental explosion. Pieces of silver, shimmering material and erupting light react in the oddest of ways, creating a deathly mixture._

_At that precise moment in time, Jack decides to think. And after thinking, comes doing._


End file.
